Pokémon Dunk
by Eshtar
Summary: Parodia Yaoi dei Pokemon... I nostri amati personaggi devono interpretare i famosi mostriciattoli... ^^


Ciao a tutti! Eccomi con una nuova ff! (coro: NNNOOOOOOOO!!!) Ebbene sì! Questa volta però è un pochettino fuori dal mio "stile" (ammesso e non concesso che ne abbia uno! ^^") I protagonisti sono sempre loro... i mitici personaggi di Slam Dunk... ma sta volta la fiction è solo "intituivamente" yaoi, praticamente non succede nulla! Dal titolo si può intuire che è una parodia dei Pokémon; i nostri beneamati eroi dovranno infatti interpretare Pikachu e company! O_O 

Buon divertimento! ^___^

Disclaimer: SD e tutti suoi personaggi appartengono al grande Tensai Inoue, i Pokémon a non so chi! ^__^;;;

--------------

NdA: Benvenuti a tutti! Ecco la rappresentazione dei Pokémon, tenuta volontariamente da diversi giocatori di basket....

Pikachu-Sakuragi: Volontariamente un corno! Mi hanno ricattato per la storia dei voti! _

Brock-Mitsui: Idem.... ç_ç

Ash-Rukawa: Ronf ronf....

Misty-Kogure: io sono stato costretto da Akagi...

NdA: Basta con le lamentele! Narratore... VIAAAAAAA!

Voce: In un mondo molto lontano dal nostro (per fortuna...)

Pika-Hana: Perché ca**o devo mettermi sto costume del ca**o! è_é

NdA: Stonk! (mazzata in testa ad Hanamichi) Non usare certi termini, chiaro?! Comunque tu sei pikachu, quindi ti devi vestire come lui!

Brock-Hisa: Ahahahah! Ti dona il tigrato! Ahahahahah! (ormai in apnea...)

Pika-Hana: Vieni qui che ti spezzo la protesi!!!!

Misty-Kimi: Yamete! Prima finiamo meglio è! Ehi Mitsui, giù le mani!! #^_^# (che il n°14 dello Shohoku aveva prontamente messo dentro i pantaloncini della ragazz.. ehm, del ragazzo) Ehi, perché devo fare la ragazza?!

NdA: Ehm... perchè... perché.. perché me lo ha chiesto Mitsui! 

Misty-Kimi: COSAAA?! Hisashi, esigo una spiegazione... ORA! è_é

Brock-Hisa: io non c'entro nulla!! Se ti metto le mani addosso, autrice del mio....

NdA: (facendo finta di niente) Ehi, dov'è Rukawa?

Ash-Kaede: ZzzzzZzzzZzzZZzzZZzzzzZzzzzZ.... 

Pika-Hana: Oi, volpino spellacchiato.. SVEGLIAAAAAAAAA!

Ash-Kaede: Io non perdono chi disturba il mio sonno...

Sakuragi e Rukawa se le danno di brutto....

Dato l'urlo precedente ben poco trattenuto di Sakuragi, e dato che è l'una di notte, arriva la polizia, chiamata dai vicini. Qualche istante dopo... (per la precisione 1 ora e 25 minuti...)

NdA: Sendo e Jin ci sono?

Jessie-Jin: Sì... ma mi devi spiegare un paio di cosette...

NdA: dimmi... ^___^

Jessie-Jin: perché devo fare la parte di una ragazza? perché devo mettermi un vestito così osceno? perché devo mettermi sta parrucca assurda e pidocchiosa?!

James-Sendo: secondo me stai benissimo!!! *smile* ^___^

NdA: visto? Ecco la risposta alle tue domande!

Voce: ALLORA?!?!?! CI DIAMO UNA MOSSA O NO?!!? (ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi...)

NdA: Già, sono quasi le tre! Mi raccomando, seguite il copione! Un due tre... VIA!

Misty-Kimi: Dopo quel monte dovrebbe esserci il villaggio Mostricciattolandia... (pst pst: ma chi ha scelto sto patema di nome?!?!)

Brock-Hisa: (pst pst: ehm.. non lo so, meglio lasciar perdere...) Già, chissà quanti bei pokémon incontreremo (si volta mettendosi due dita in gola ^^"). Vero Ash? Ash?!?

Ash-Ka: Ronf... eh? Nh, sè.... zzzZZZzzZzz....

Brock-Hisa: (trattenendo le risate) Poi con noi c'è il fortissimo pikachu... il topo radioattivo! Ahahahhaahha (non è riuscito a trattenersi.. ç_ç)

Pika-Hana: pika pika! (traduzione: dopo facciamo i conti... è_é)

Ash-Ka: idiota

Pika-Hana: Pika chuuuuu! (trad: baka kitsune, teme... SDONK! --- Rukawa momentaneamente inservibile... )

Voce: FERMIIIIIIII!!!!! Attenetevi al copioneeeee!

Tutti: No, fa schifo! 

NdA: Ecco qua la soluzione (= ricatto): le sigle dei pokemon cantate da D'Avena e Vanni, sia originali che remixate! Fate i bravi, se no.... ihihihih! (bastard inside! ^__^)

Tutti: (diventando improvvisamente remissivi... chissà perché....) Ok, ok....

NdA: Avanti... GO!

Voce: i tre ragazzi più il piccolo pokémon...

Pika-Hana: piccolo a chi, vecchiaccio?!?! è_é

Voce: c-c'è scritto c... così.... (i pochi capelli bianchi sono andati ormai persi... perdiamo quindi un minuto di tempo per commemorarli in silenzio - in realtà stiamo ancora aspettando che Rukawa si riprenda -)

Pika-Hana: riprendiamo il discorsetto di prima... di quello che c'è scritto lì io me ne fott...

MUSIC ON: GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL....

Pika-Hana: Basta! Hai vintooooo! (perdiamo altri 10 minuti che Sakuragi passa in bagno a vom... a pensare al profondo significato delle sigle italiane....)

NdA: E' tornato, Rukawa sembra quasi intero... bene, continui!

Voce: s-si (ancora terrorizzato da pikachu).. ehm... i 4 stavano passando per un boschetto, ridendo e scherzando tra loro...

(descrizione di ciò che succede mentre il narratore parla: Hanamichi e Kaede si sono bisbigliati qualcosa del tipo "idiota" e "baka kitsune" e hanno ripreso a darsele, soprattutto perché il moro intende vendicarsi di prima. Contemporaneamente Mitsui ha trascinato Kogure in un cespuglio, che adesso si sta muovendo freneticamente... ehm.... #^_^#)

Voce: (guarda allibito il cespuglio di cui sopra) .... ignari che il temutissimo Team Ryonan era in agguato...

Jessie-Jin: io NON sono del Ryonan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NdA: fa lo stesso, mi seve così per la storia. Piuttosto vedi di tenere su il reggiseno imbottito!

Jessie-Jin: Grrrrrr.... ok..... grrrr....

James-Aki: vuoi una mano?.... *smileeeeeeeeeeeee*

Jessie-Jin: Aaaah, HENTAIIIIII!!! O__O;

MUSIC ON: VIVA I POKEMON, FORTI E .....

Tutti: AHHHH! Abbiamo capitoooo, spegni spegniiiiiiii!

NdA: Bravi! ^___^ (ihihih)

Voce: i due antagonisti dei nostri... eh? eroi??? Mi scusi, ma sti qui li definirei in ben altro modo....

NdA: ci si mette anche lei?!?! è_é

Voce: ok ok... dov'ero? Ah,sì... e gli sbucano davanti, presentandosi...

Jessie-Jin: Proteggeremo il basket da inetti come voi...

James-Aki: .... mi approprierò di tutte le fan di Rukawa!

Ash-Ka: fa pure...

Jessie-Jin: Io sono Jessie.. argh! ç_ç

James-Aki: Io sono James... *mega-smile-and-puppy's-eyes*

Jessi-Jin e James-Aki: Team Ryonan, i futuri vincitori delle nazionali!

Jessie-Jin: col cavolo... 

Pika-Hana: pika piiiiiii (trad: infatti vinceremo noi!)

Brock-Hisa: cosa volete da noi? (sguardo da maniaco rivolto a Jin)

James-Aki: vogliamo pikachu!

Jessie-Jin: ma il copione....

James-Aki: ma io VOGLIO pikachu! (si protende verso Hana, che non riesce a scappare perché inciampa nella coda del costume e cade addosso a Rukawa, che dormiva, e che in automatico tira un pugno che colpisce in pieno Sendo)

Voce: AAARGH! BASTAAAAAAA! IO NON POSSO LAVORARE CON STE PIATTOLEEEEEEEEEE!

Tutti: PIATTOLE A CHI?!?!!?!?!?

Proprio mentre si stanno fiondando a pestare il narratore...

MUSIC ON: PROROMPENTI, TUTTI DIFFERENTI, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL... VIVA I POKE....

Tutti (narratore compreso): NNNNNOOOOOOO!

NdA: Ok, allora modifico il copione (che consiste in una facciata di quadernino)... ok, il team Ryonan vuole pikachu....

Jessie-Jin: ma che ve ne fate di un impedito simile?!

Pika-Hana: PIKAAAAAAA! (trad: TI AMMAZZOOOOOOO!) e si getta su Jin

James-Aki: Mi ci alleno io.... eheheheh! *Akira's smile hentai version*

Pika-Hana: noooooo, noooooooooooo! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ash-Ka: Scordatelo! Lui è solo MIO!

Tutti gli altri: eeeeeh?!?!?!?

 - Stock, mascelle che cadono al suolo -

Ash-Ka: è MIO, chiaro? Se lo vuoi devi battermi in un one-to-one!

James-Aki: Ok! Si arriva ai 20!

Pika-Hana: Pika pika Pika PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (trad: ma che andate farneticando, cretini! Io sono il mitico unico sommo incommensurabile Tensai Sakuragi e non appartengo proprio a nessunoooooooo! Siete due HENTAIIIIII!)(però... nella lingua di pikachu parla meno!)

Voce: inizia lo scontro... I primi 10 punti li conquista Ash-Rukawa, che però viene raggiunto e superato da James-Sendo. Siamo in situazione di parità, 19 a 19. Si sta per decidere la sorte di Pikachu-Sakuragi in un solo punto!! Rukawa tira, ma Sendo lo stoppa. La palla si alza in volo, sopra il canestro... i due rivali saltano contemporaneamente, ostacolandosi a vicenda e protraendosi verso il pallone nel tentativo di fare lo slam dunk della vittoria... INCREDIBILE! Pika-Hana con un balzo li supera e si appropria del pallone!

Pika-Hana: sono mica scemo! :-P

Voce: stava andando tutto bene...

Pika-Hana: tutto bene per te, vecchiaccio! Voglio vedere che avresti fatto se due maniaci si stessero contendendo il tuo fondoschiena! è_é

Voce: in effetti... per sta volta ti do ragione...

NdA: a me del tuo dolce di-dietro non me ne frega nulla... molla la palla che finiamo sta ca*ata, su! 

Pika-Hana: NO!

NdA: ti ricordo della musica... ihihihih!

Pika-Hana: fa pure! :-P

MUSIC ON: GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL... ecc ecc ecc ecc (tanto è sempre la stessa solfa)

Dopo appena due minuti di sigla è la catastrofe....

Hanamichi scappa da Akira e Kaede che lo seguono con intenti fin troppo chiari... 

Mitsui ci sta provando sia con Jin che con Kogure (finirà con quest'ultimo, of course!)

Il narratore sta facendo l'areoplanino e urla: sono un cuculo, sono un cuculo!

Ayako ci ha tentato con Miyagi (!) e ora lui la sta prendendo a ventagliate in testa (!!!)

Akagi si sta "intrattenendo" con Uozumi... bleah!

Haruko e le fan di Rukawa stanno organizzando un suicidio di massa, dato che il loro mito è gay.

L'armata Sakuragi (che tanto il cervello non lo hanno mai avuto e quindi non rischiano di diventare ancora + stupidi a causa della sigla dei pokémon) ha aperto le scommesse su chi riuscirà a farsi per primo Hanamichi, se Rukawa o Sendo (gli scommettitori sono ampiamente divisi; un 53% da per favorito Sendo, ma solo perché non sanno che sotto sotto Rukawa è pure peggio! O_o)

A me non resta che dirvi... GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL (e ricordatevi di dargli fuoco subito dopo! ^__^)

Hanamichi (che si è chiuso dentro gli spogliatoi): sono salvo, sono salvo, sono salvo, sono salvo... 

CRASH! Vetri rotti...

Chi sbuca dalla finestra?

Akira e Kaede: sei miooooooooooo!

Hanamichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Autrice salvamiiiiiiiiii!

NdA: solo per sta volta... 

Hanamichi: oh, grazie-grazie-grazie-grazie-gra...

NdA: ora sei mio e basta.. .ehehehehehehehehehe!

Hanamichi: noooooooooooo! che ho fatto di male per meritarmi tutto questo?!? ç_ç


End file.
